


Never forget I'm your man

by drinkingstars



Series: Time on my hands [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, San Diego Comic-Con, Sleepy Sex, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: Taron is...not the best morning person.





	Never forget I'm your man

Richard wakes up first as usual, the early morning Southern California sun streaking through the blackout curtains they forgot to close before passing out in bed much more than his delicate British nervous system will let him sleep through without ample medication. He feels Taron warm and heavy against his body on the other side of the bed and stretches carefully alongside him, not wanting to wake him yet. He’s naked under the white sheets and the temptation to let his hands just wander where they will is as powerful as the sun, but he bows his head softly into the space between Taron’s shoulder blades and just breathes for a moment instead, then carefully lifts the sheets and sets his feet down. He quietly closes the curtains most of the way to keep the room cool and dark a little longer, and lets Taron sleep. He knows he never gets enough.

He closes the bathroom door softly and turns on the shower, rummages through Taron’s travel kit for toothpaste and everything else he needs, and lets the hot water loosen up all his tight muscles. He’s trying to take _ slightly _ better care of himself recently and long hot showers are a simple indulgence. Plus Taron’s shower products smell fantastic and he wants to have all of his scents surrounding him on the long flight back to London.

He finishes up and towel dries his hair into some sort of order - doesn’t bother with product because he’s going to put a hat on and go incognito all day today - then looks one more time through Taron’s bath and body products, smiling as he thinks about waking Taron up in a bit.

Taron is...not the best morning person. He usually stays up too late even when he needs to rise early, and is loathe to leave the comfort of bed, even with the promise of brunch or mimosas or even _ better _ things Richard has on offer...but this is their last morning together for a little while and Richard is going to try his best.

He goes back to the room and picks up the phone on the dresser furthest away from the bed, and whispers a detailed order to the room service desk in his lowest, clearest voice, thanks them and hangs up.

Taron doesn’t stir from the phone call, or from Richard crawling back into the bed. Richard leans in where he’s curled and tucked in so cozy, sweetly sleeping with his hair smooshed on one side and his face perfectly relaxed. Richard feels that tight clench around his heart again, just shakes his head softly in the hazy disbelief he always feels that this happened for them, _ is _ happening for them, and lowers himself to kiss lightly along Taron’s jaw and neck. His neck is super sensitive, and usually proves a good tactic. He props his head on one hand and slides the other under the covers, lets it gently graze along Taron’s hip, over the curve of his ass and down the back, wrapping his hand around and pressing slightly between Taron’s strong, substantial thighs as he leans in to kiss his neck again, this time taking a chance and pulling Taron’s ear gently between his lips.

Taron finally rustles in the sheets now, his thighs squeezing together almost unconsciously and gripping Richard’s fingers that are lodged there so tight. Richard murmurs against Taron’s warm cheek and stubbled jaw, moves the tips of those fingers in a light caress against Taron’s cock. “There ya go my love. Good morning.”

Taron makes a soft grumbling sound but starts to awaken fully, starts to ever so slightly push his groin against the gentle friction of Richard’s hand. He half smiles and Richard bends to catch the corner of his lips in a kiss. “If ya wake up a little, an keep doin tha,” Richard says, makes the motion of his hand between Taron’s thighs a little more intentional, purposeful. “Ah’m ready for ye and ye don’t have to do much,” Richard says and feels a definite surge in Taron’s pulse, in the response of the cock at his fingertips. Taron moans fuzzily and turns a little bit, gets an arm out from under them so he can wrap it around Richard and pull him close. 

“Whadd’ya mean ready...hi, mornin’,” Taron mumbles as Richard kisses him more awake and gets his hand fully around Taron’s now hardening cock.

“Mmmm mornin’ my love,” Richard says, smiling into his now open eyes as Taron starts to make stilted, breathless little gasps at the sensation of his barely awake cock responding to a surprise morning handjob. “Ah mean exactly what it sounds like,” Richard says, taking one of Taron’s hands and placing it onto his own bum before he carefully breaks their connection of lips and hands and rolls over, facing away from Taron and pushing himself back up against him until their bodies are flush. Taron is still groggy but his hand can still follow the curve of Richard’s ass and they both groan as his fingers part Richard’s cheeks and find their way into him, already slick and a little stretched. 

“Oh my god Dickie,” Taron says like he can’t believe it, setting his teeth into Richard’s shoulder and Richard feels Taron’s hand leave him, get onto his own cock and jerk it a few more times, then press and fit himself up against Richard’s arse and push the head lazily inside him. “Fuuuuuuck,” Taron says, still in a sleepy haze as Richard feels him work his way in, Richard’s muscles loose and agreeable to all of this with the care he took of himself this morning. He closes his eyes and lets Taron take him, loves this, loves him so much.

Taron wraps his arms around Richard, fully inside him and engulfing him all around in his broadness and Taron-ness and Richard sighs happily, pushes his hips forward and back against him in a thrust that makes Taron fully growl against his back.

Taron moves on his own then, replicating the sweet, lazy rhythm and the minimal effort that Richard had been encouraging until they’re both in it, rolling in and out and into each other effortlessly. Richard shudders with pleasure as Taron bumps gently against the sensitive spots inside him, and Taron bites down again, gnaws a bit on the now tender and well-marked top of Richard’s clavicle. Taron thrusts again where he got a good response and brings his hand down around Richard’s body to circle his cock, offering him the extra friction and stimulation if he wants it.

“S’it feel good love?” Taron asks, mouth hot and possessive along Richard’s neck, and he feels goosebumps there.

“So good, so good T,” Richard answers, arching his back and grinding his arse further up against Taron on the next stroke.

“D’you wanna come?” Taron says sweetly, tightening his hand around Richard’s cock and pulling, a gentle drag on his foreskin around the head and Richard gasps into it, but shakes his head.

“Nae, no’ yet. Somethin’ else,” he mumbles half into the pillow as Taron slides in and out of him luxuriously, feels Taron rest his head between his shoulders.

“K...pretty sure whatever it is, you can have it,” Taron says, fucking up into him with a long, happy sigh.

“Oh,” Richard says suddenly, picking his moment as Taron is dragging his cock languidly out of him to the very tip, and Richard is pretty sure, looking down at the space between their bodies to see himself inside before he pushes back in. Richard smirks to himself. “Ah ordered Liege waffles and fruit and coffee. Be here in twenty.”

Richard can feel Taron’s toes fucking curl and a quiet shriek of delight course through Taron’s body when he fucks back into him, all the way up and in and grinding a little extra against Richard’s prostate so he has to grab his cock and squeeze to keep from coming as Taron gets his thighs into it and happily humps into him. 

Richard laughs and shivers, overwhelmed at the million sensations all over and inside him, but mostly Taron. “Ah don’ know wha it says about us that you’re more excited about waffles than about fuckin’ me righ’ now?”

“Shhhhhh I love you both. Gonna come...oh, fuck, yeah, fuck Dickie,” Taron grinds into him and gnashes his teeth one more time into Richard’s shoulder, the skin certainly blooming pink and mottled purple again, and Richard arches his back into it as he feels Taron come inside him with a jolt, Richard carefully not touching his own cock so he doesn’t come himself from the feeling of it. Having Taron fill him up is new, and still feels like a forbidden pleasure. He knows he won’t last long now and doesn’t let Taron linger in his immediate post-orgasm haze before he reaches back to carefully pull him out, and rolls over to face him.

“Hrmmmmm...Dickie. What’d you want?” Taron babbles in a daze and Richard kisses him, gently starts to nudge Taron over on his side. “Ohhhh I know what you want, you freak,” Taron grins slowly as his body starts to sort of cooperate and turn to his other side.

“You just had your cock in my arse but Ah’m a freak for this, ok love,” Richard laughs, reaches behind himself for a bit of lube and come that’s making a mess of him and slicks whatever gets on his hand in between Taron’s thighs.

Taron laughs but doesn’t move from his new position and his freshly turned over pillow. “Tha’s just normal buttfucking, you’ve got a fetish, mate,” he says through a delighted smile as Richard slides his throbbing dick between Taron’s thighs.

“Is’not a fetish, yer thighs are just fuckin’ hot, T,” Richard says as he slips his dick eagerly between them, no finesse necessary just Taron’s soft, thick thighs around him, warm and good, slick, repeat generously, and he feels himself clench and tense and come all over Taron’s belly and groin in mere moments.

“Jesus christ, Dickie,” Taron says and Richard notices the slight rasp still in his voice from yesterday, now that he’s thoroughly fucked and been fucked. Taron rolls back toward him and kisses him, all bright-eyed and affectionate and Richard feels that thing in his chest again that clenches and bites at his heart. He doesn’t have a name for it because they don’t really talk about _ what it is_, but he thinks that someday soon, he wants to.

He tries to get up to grab a shirt or a robe for when the room service comes but Taron won’t let go, holds him and kisses him from his shoulders to the top of his head and he thinks maybe Taron wants to talk about that too. He hasn’t even had coffee yet, so that’s a pretty big deal. 

Taron takes his first bite of crunchy, sugary waffle with a forkful of sliced strawberries on the side and his eyes roll back in his head. Richard is in love, and that’s surprisingly easy to say in his head now. That’s progress, he thinks, taking a sip of coffee.

  



End file.
